Sonics SIN: A Story of REDEMPTION
by darkvampangle101
Summary: Sonic the Hedgehog has a life in ruins... addictions... crime... PAIN! Can he ever forgive himself? Will meeting up with Amy Rose, her new FRIENDS, and her new FAITH in the SAVIOR help him turn his life around? (warning drugs, wepons, and religion in this story very dark at beggining but very uplifting in end)
1. Chapter 1

**Sonics Sin: A Story of Redemption**

Autor's Note: This story had lot of input from sister KYLEAGH who is very smat. **Warning this story is drak... it mentions serious dug addiction and alcohol! It also has Christian theme so do not read it if you donot like that (sorry) but I think it is going to be a very uplufting plot in the end!  
**

* * *

On the planet Mobius there was a hedgehog. His name was Sonic the Hedgehog. One time, he was a big hero. He had fought so many of the evil doctors of the family Robotnik and the planet Mobius had all loved him and everywhere he went he was given parties and money and girls. He got to travel all over the world for free and the government gave him lots of money and he did not have to get a job like a normal person. Without any Robotniks left to fight, Sonic was bored.

He began to fall into a life of sin.

Now, 3 years later... Sonic woke up on a rainy Wednesday morning. The sound of gun shots in the street outside had woke him up along with shouting of swear words from the next door apartment, but this was nothing unusual in this part of town! His head hurt so bad, worse than a migraine, and he started to get nausea. This was because he was hung over from... alcohol and marijuana! He stagered to the dirty broke down bathroom in his tiny slum apartment and splashed water all over his fur and looked in the mirror and his eyes were red and sad looking.

He was very skinny now from all his excessive marijuana abuse and his clothes were all rumpled and dirty. No longer did he get free Prada tuxedoes and free Luis Vitton shoes just because he was a celebrity. Now he wore second-hand Hot Topic shirts with hard rock band logos on them... the kind of music he only enjoyed when he was drunk or high. With sadness, he thought about how when he was sober he enjoyed live classical music, and when he was a celebirty hedgehog, he had gotten to go to shows like Celtic Woman and Jacky Ivansho for FREE.

He felt so much shame as he looked in the mirror and realized how bad he had become... but he did not know how to escape! He only knew that he did not want to think about how much sin he had fallen into... and how much embarassment he felt... so he staggered into his kitchen and reached into his cupboard for a bottle of scotch... and started to drink!

Usually he would drink the full liter in the morning before starting on some drugs. But this morning he did not get through much of that bottle before he was angrily interrupted by noise.

Someone knocked on the door. "Mister Emerald?"

Snoic frowned at the sound of his fake name. When he spiraled into a life of poverty, sin, and shame he had not wanted anyone to know his true ideneity as Sonic the Hedgehog, it was too shameful! And after he cut off his flamboyent hair swoosh, and lost all that weight, and was always drunk, people never recognized him. Still he wished he could change his fake name to something like Smith because the name "EMERALD" always reminded him of his superhero days fighting Doctor Eggman Robotnik.

"Yeah what is it?" said Sonic the Hedgehog.

"It is Spike Judas, your drug dealer!" Spoke yelled through the door. "You owe me money for the last dine bag I gave you!"

"Oh no! I don't have it right now Spike Judas!" yelled Sonic back through the door with a lot of fright "I am sorry!"

"Sorry is not good enough Emerald! I have given you lots of chances to pay me back and you keep bull***** me!" he screamed angrily and then shot two bullets through the door.

"Ahh!" screamed Sonic.

"That is just a warning Sonic and if you don't pay me back by tomorrow I will be putting bullets into more than just a door you got me kapesh?"

"I got you please just give me a chance!" said Sonic with tears "I probise I will pay you back Spike"

"You better!"

Then Spike went away. Sonic the Hedgehog went to the door and looked at it. There were 2 bullet holes in it and the bullets had ended up in one of the few things he had kept from his life before all this... a picture of his love Amy! It was all broken. Just like HIS LIFE!

Then Sonic cried. Why did he feel a big hole inside him?

* * *

 **Wow that was dark rite? ANYHOD, it will get MUCH liter after this chapter I PROMISE.**


	2. Chapter 2: meet amu rose

**AUTHORS NOTe: This capter is whear the acton starts... and snoic strats finding the JESUS of felwoshipping... so if u dont like that plz do not read it. Als**

 **aa**

 **betad this chapter! THANZ!**

Amy the Hedgehog looked in the mirror. She owned a beautiful condo overlooking the beach and it had pink marble floors and fuchia crystal chandelears and carpets made of pure white ingora. A long time ago she had given up all that tart card reading and witchcraft type stuff. Her pastor at New Harvest Church had explained that stuff was not good and since she had joined the New Harvest Church she had been trying to be a good person and to follow the BIBLE.

"Amy Rose!"

Amy Rose looked over to the kitchen voice where she had an enormous kitchenade mixer just like the Pineer Womans, a gas stove, and a stainless steel refridgerator and a micorwave.

"Oh hi Brianne (PS Athours Note this person isnamed after my cosine but I cold not name this OC AMY since that would make 2 amys so it is named after Amys middle name)!" said Amy Rose the Hedgehog "How is you going today?"

"I am ok. I am going to Macmasters University to study my degree classes in very scientific studies like nuclear philosophy and finite sociology."

"Wow I do not even know what that means!" said Amy Rose the Hedgehog "I sometimes wonder if I should be taking the university classes. But I feel very convicted that I should continue my work at the church."

"If God is calling you then that is what you must do! I am jealous that Jesus speaks so clearly to you!È said Brianne with a sad look in her eye.

Amy Rose the Hedgehog felt a little sorry for Brianne as she dressed in a slinky black squin tank top and tight jeans and big platforms shoes and lots of make-up. As Brianne left there shared apartment for her college school, Amy Rose the Hedgehog said a small prayer for her. Then Amy Rose got into a pretty floor length white dress with white lace sleeves in the shape of rose lace. The belt around the waist was made of swaravski crystals and small pearls and there were satin bows and roses on the back like a bouquet of satin had fallen onto Amy Rose's back. She had long beautiful hair that was held up by a scarf that said PRADA printed all over it. Then she had several diamond rinks and bracelets on.

She grabbed a mountain dew from the fridge then drank it and ate some pickle flavor doritos as she ran out the door and toward her church down the street. She felt so happy! She felt more happy then she had ever felt in her whole life and wanted to share that with every person she meets! Every person she met on the street she gave a tract to that said all about why Harty Potter was bad.

"Thank you!" said the old man she passed.

"Thank you what a pretty nice girl!" said another old lady she passed and handed a tract too too.

A bunch of boys looked at her all moony in there eyes. "Wow I wish I could find a girl like that!" they all said.

But Amy Rose the Hedgehog did not eve notice them she was so intent on getting to church!

xxx

Sonic the Hedgehog vagley heard the sound of banging on his door. He wondered if it was that terrible girl next door Madisyn who was always overdosing on proscription drug's and yelling out profanity and flirting with everyone all the time and whose hair was so badly died a fake color of blond. (if u are my friend then u know exacly who MASIDYN is suppose to be). But it was not. It was a guy.

"Who the heck is out there?" he yelled angrily "Go away!"

"Are you okay Mister people said there was some yelling out here before!" said a bright and cheery voice.

"I am vine" yelled back Sonic the Hedgehog "I do not need any one checking up on me. Just leave me alone that is all I am worth!"

"Oh no you are worth so much more! We are here from your local church! We are having meet and greet tonight! There will be cupcakes and frapucinos and tea and cheetos and fellowshipping!"

The man on the other side of the door sounded so - HAPPY. So geniune! So different from all the other people in the crakhouse his life had fallen into! It made him feel really sad and he desperationedly grabbed his hand out for his drug pipe! He filled it with drugs and smoked it until he passed out and could no longer hear that happy Christian on the other side of the door!

When he finally woke up he was lying on the floor. The sun was starting to set which means that the whole day was gone in a hazing of drugs and alcoholic drinks. He heard yelling from Madisyn's apartment next door and he also smelled the smell of cigarettes and alcohol. He saw a card that had been slid under his door. He staggered over to it in a big hangover and picked it up. His eyes were so red and messed up from his marijuana and beer addiction that he could barely read the card! But it said:

 ** _NEW HARVEST CHURCH_**

 ** _Come and start a new life! Christ forgives all sines! Tonight and every Thursday is FELLOWSHIPPING night - come for snacks and coffee and great company! Every one welcome!_**

Sonic the Hedgehog realized he had not eaten in days. He still did not feel hungry because he had done so much bad stuff to his body... marijuana and beer. Secretly he wanted to go because he wanted to find out why that GUY at the door had been so HAPPY! But he told himself he actually was going for the free cupcakes and coffee because who would ever want to hang out with a terrible person and sinner like Sonic the Hedgehog?


	3. Chapter 3:Pastor Kirk cameron

**Autors Note: this chapter beta by my freind Esther hopeu like it nd allso the cameo's in it this capter - hint it is kirk cameron**

Sonic went to teh New Hope Church and he told himself it was only because he wanted to eat some free cup cakes. Instead when he got there he found it was full of famous people. There was a guy named Tales and he was a Hedgehog too. He had a big tale and another one too. Everyone knew Tales because he was a famous fighter at the same time as Sonic except Sonic had turned to alcohol and sin... but Tales had become a world-famous talk show host called the Seven Hundred Club. There was also a guy named Nuckles who was the most famous movie star on Mobius.

Sonic thought to himself "WHY ARE THESE PEOPLE SO SUCCESSFUL."

He did not know!

So he ate a cupcake and then there was guy who was tall and handsome and had a really deep and powerful voice. He was the pastor of the church and he stood at the front after everybody enjoy there juice and cupcakes.

"Hello Everyone. My Name is Kirk Cameron and I am the pastor here at New Hope Church! I am so glad to see so many new faces... so many people who are interested and feel the pull of our lord Jesus."

Then he led everyone in prayer. Sonic felt this weird feeling in him like he was the happiest guy on Mobius! He felt warm all over as if he was getting a big hug from the inside out! And for the first time in his life he felt hopeful! HE DID NOT WANT DRUGS!

"I am gonna call anyone up here, anyone who wants to be born again..." said Kirk Cameron.

Sonic did not even think... he KNEW he had to go up there! And then he got a hand on his head from Kirk Cameron and suddenly... HE WAS BAPTIZED AND BORN AGAIN!"

Way too soon, it was over! Sonic had prayed and sang and felt amazing! He wondered why he had never tried this before... he had been a FOOL! He had thought that Christinas were crazy and wanted people to do bad things and he believed all the myths of the godless media! But he had been tricked by LIES. Because this here at the church was truth!

He whistled happily as he walked out planning to walk home... even the thought of going back to his crak den did not make him feel bad because EVERYTHING was going to be better from here!

"Hey, Sonic!"

There was a girls voice calling to him. He turned and suddenly recognized her! It was... AMY ROSE!

"Amy?" he asked.

"I thought it was you! But your hair you have cut it all off and you are so thin Sonic... are you sick, are you okay?" said Amy Rose.

Sonic looked painedly with his limpet eye's up into the moon in the sky. Amy nearly cried at the pain she saw in there! Sonic had vanished a few years ago and she always wondered if he was okay... now she realized he had not been, he had been in a terrible place! If only she could have found him and saved him earlier...

"No, I am not okay. I was really not okay. But soon I will be, because I have found this place."

"Oh, Sonic..." she reached over and took his hand and for a second it looked like they were going to kiss except...

...suddenly there was a huge comet that hit the ground and it knocekd them back with a gigantic flaming fireball! Suddenly comets of fire began to fall all over the place!

"Ahhh!" screamed Amy Rose "What is happening?"

"It is one of 2 things" said Sonic "Either it is the RAPTURE... or it is DOCTOR ROOTNIK again!"

"OH NO!" cried Amy Rose and Tales.

"We gotta get into the church basement where we will be safe!" yelled Nuckles.

Then Sonic instinctually grabbed Amy's hand and the 4 of them ran super fast (he was not called Sonic for no reason) back into the church!


End file.
